


Manzai

by kejupanggang



Category: D. Gray-man
Genre: Couple, Humor, Kegoblokan, M/M, Romance, Sexual Humor, humor ranjang
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kejupanggang/pseuds/kejupanggang
Summary: Teman-teman mereka sering merasa bahwa hubungan Tyki dan Lavi bagai Manzai. Heran juga kedua orang itu bisa langgeng sampai sekarang.
Relationships: Lavi/Tyki Mikk
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Manzai

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Profe_Fest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/gifts).



**Manzai**

**Gray-Man (C) Katsura Hoshino**

**Story by kejupanggang**

**Tidak ada keuntungan dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, hanya kepuasan batin :)**

* * *

_Happy reading ...._

* * *

Allen meminum susu cokelatnya dengan pandangan datar. Sedari tadi ia menonton gelut tak berujung oleh pasangan _manzai_.

Kok bisa disebut pasangan _manzai_? Ya lihat saja kelakuan mereka. Allen saja sampai jenuh melihat Lavi yang sedari tadi _tsukkomi_ ke Tyki tanpa henti. Selalu saja begini tiap hari. Heran juga Lavi sabar punya pacar tak berotak macam Tyki. Kenapa bisa Lavi naksir makhluk tak beradab dan berintelek minus begini, sih?

“Sudah, Lavi, abaikan saja manusia berotak satwa sepertinya.”

Link yang berada di samping Allen akhirnya komentar. Susu cokelat Allen hampir menyembur, mulut pedas Link memang juara!

“Ya ... habis—”

“Lavi juga jangan suka terpancing. Dia sengaja bikin kamu kesal soalnya dia suka lihat kamu begitu.” Allen berkata setelah menandaskan susu cokelatnya, melemparnya ke kotak sampah tanpa melihat. Lavi bertepuk tangan ketika kotak susu masuk kotak sampah dengan sempurna.

“ _Shounen_ tak boleh ya, buka-buka rahasia negara,” Tyki melirik Lavi yang masih memberengut di sampingnya. “Cuma aku aja yang boleh buka-buka rahasia negara, apalagi buka bajunya La—”

_BUAGH!_

“Lu mau gua pukul!?” tanya Lavi dengan kepalan tangan yang sudah berasap. Puas habis nampol Tyki habis-habisan.

“Kan tadi udah dipukul, Beb.”

“Bab beb bab beb. Lu kira gua bebek sawah apa?”

Tyki menghindari pukulan-pukulan Lavi. “Beb, jangan ganas-ganas dong, ah! Ganasnya di ranjang aja!”

Wajah Lavi memerah semerah-merahnya. Allen dan Link menganga, _buset_ benar-benar minus sekali kekasihnya Lavi ini.

“TYKI GUOOBLOOOOKKKK!”

Lavi marah dengan wajah merah, mengejar-ngejar Tyki yang terkekeh-kekeh senang. Ya Tuhan, padahal mereka lagi di taman. Niat mereka yang tadinya mau belajar bareng malah jadi tontonan publik begini. Astaga memang pasangan ini dagelan sekali.

“Link, pulang, yuk?”

“Yuk, lah. Malu juga gua lama-lama di sini.”

Mereka berdua sama-sama melipir, pura-pura tak kenal pasangan goblok yang masih lari-larian kayak _shooting_ film India.

**Author's Note:**

> glosarium: Manzai (漫才) is a traditional style in Japanese culture similar to double act comedy or stand-up comedy. Manzai usually involves two performers (manzaishi)—a straight man (tsukkomi) and a funny man (boke)—trading jokes at great speed. Most of the jokes revolve around mutual misunderstandings, double-talk, puns and other verbal gags. – Wikipedia.
> 
> a.n: ini cuma pemikiran ringan aja XD semoga suka ya, terutama buat profe fest. Love u, makasih yang sudah mau baca uwu.


End file.
